particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor of Vanuku
See also: King of Vanuku The Emperor of Vanuku is the title of the royal head of state of the Imperial Confederation of Vanuku. The title of Emperor of Vanuku was first used during the Imperial Confederacy. The powers of the Emperor are mostly ceremonial, the executive power of Vanuku lies with the Federal Chancellor and his cabinet. Powers of the Emperor The powers of the Emperor of Vanuku are fairly limited. He is after all a constitutional monarch that is only a ceremonial head of state. But even though his role is ceremonial he can do a few things as leader of Vanuku. His main role is to represent the nation to foreign emissaries. He is allowed to practice diplomacy and forge alliances, trade deals and more although all of these do need to be approved by the Chamber of Deputies. The Emperor is also tasked to address the people when the government makes an important statement, for example if Vanuku is entering a war. He also has the power to advice the cabinet and can put forward referendums for the populace to vote upon. He is also above the law and the Federal Chancellor and his cabinet are responsible for the things he does. The highest power of the Emperor is bestowed upon him when Vanuku enters a war, as soon as Vanuku is in war the Emperor becomes the supreme commander of the Armed Forces together with the Federal Chancellor and the Minister of Defence. Those three are then the commanders, the Emperor is the senior commander and outranks his two co-leaders. History The title of Emperor of Vanuku was used for the first time in the history of Vanuku with the founding of the Imperial Confederacy. The Imperial Confederacy was an electoral monarchy that united many duchies and city states into one united federal alliance. The Emperor of this confederacy was an elected absolute monarch. The set up of this empire was based heavily upon the Confederation of the Lormans. The system of government of the Lorman Confederation was praised by the settlers from Dorvik that lived in Vanuku and every powerful noble family in Vanuku saw this as a perfect opportunity to expand their power. The Confederacy existed for over 100 years and the last Emperor abdicated in the year 1814. Restoration of the Monarchy The title of Emperor of Vanuku was restored on January 1, 3297 when Johannes I was crowned Emperor of Vanuku. This was the ending of a long battle by the Vanukuian royalists, the Imperial Union. The Union had fought for several years to restore a monarch to the throne and to expand the modern influence of noble families in Vanuku. This was the only successful attempt to restore the title of Emperor of Vanuku in over 1,000 years. The royalists in Vanuku had always been a minority and the closest Vanuku had been to becoming an Empire again was in 3210 when the Duke of Banstill asked Grand Chancellor Cornelis van Zanten to restore the title of Emperor. Van Zanten however refused after a long period of consideration, claiming it did not fit his theory of republican fascism. List of Emperors This category showcases a list of all the Emperors of Vanuku from both the old Imperial Confederacy as well as the new Imperial Confederation of Vanuku. The Emperors of the old Imperial Confederacy where elected absolute monarchs. They where appointed by the Council of Electors, a large council that had members from all influential families in it. The modern Emperor's title is hereditary and passes on to the firstborn son of the Emperor. If the Emperor has no son another male family member like a brother, nephew or uncle will be appointed. If all those are vacant the state can appoint an Empress-Regent to rule until a male heir is fit to rule. Emperors of the Imperial Confederacy (1702 to 1814) Emperors of the Imperial Confederation of Vanuku (3297 to present) Category:Vanuku